


【奥尔光】英雄阁下与热奶茶之间不得不说的事

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 朋友的DK龙男
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, 奥尔光
Kudos: 4





	【奥尔光】英雄阁下与热奶茶之间不得不说的事

没有人发现从库尔扎斯中央高地回来的英雄阁下有什么异常，除了奥尔什方。  
亚特兰忒斯把猎物丢到厨房外面的空地上，疲惫地靠在一边。他呼出来的气凝成水雾，让人更看不清他的愁容。  
自从开始修炼暗黑骑士，他的心情就没怎么好过。导师把他的负面情绪逼迫出来了，使他获得了力量，但是他始终没有完全掌握控制情绪的窍门。于是就会像现在一样，沉浸在莫名的郁闷无法自拔。  
奥尔什方大步向他走去，说：“挚友，欢迎回来。”  
亚特兰忒斯勉强和他打了招呼，仍然是垂头丧气地。  
“要不要到我房间里烤烤火？”奥尔什方试图邀请他，“我还煮了奶茶，你也来一起喝吧。”  
亚特兰忒斯点了点头。  
说实话，他不是那种那么在意自己的人。获得了光之加护也好，拯救了艾欧泽亚也好，他多数时候还是优先考虑别人——这让他一开始有点接受不了奥尔什方的热情。  
一进入温暖的室内，亚特兰忒斯就感觉到自己的脸是如此地冰冷——炉火的热浪扑在他脸上，冷热交错之间让他脑袋一阵发晕。他用力揉了揉眉心，将大剑和铠甲脱下放在一边，把自己塞到扶手椅里。  
奥尔什方端来了两杯奶茶，递给亚特兰忒斯一杯，另一杯则自己放在矮桌上。他看着冒险者嘴唇抿着杯沿，盯着炉火却神色凝重。  
他刚想开口，就察觉到光之战士身边萦绕着的不祥之气。这难道是传言中的暗黑骑士？奥尔什方想，他今天没有带上盾。  
他有一搭没一搭地和亚特兰忒斯聊着无关紧要的旅途见闻，眼睛总是忍不住瞧向那边——他的挚友，他憧憬他的肉体——那受到海德琳的眷顾的身体，竟然可以惊人地迅速掌握别人毕生所学。而像自己一样的凡人，能够学成一门职业也是十分艰难。  
奥尔什方甩掉这些念头，转头去看他的挚友。光之战士端着奶茶睡着了，他金黄色的眼睛合上了，锁紧的眉头也稍微舒缓了。  
“在这里睡可不行啊。”奥尔什方把他手里的杯子拿走，架起这位了不起的英雄走向床边。  
“唔嗯……奥尔什方？”亚特兰忒斯睁开眼睛，那双黄金一样的眼睛背着光也闪闪发亮——这大概是奥尔什方喜欢他的一点，“抱歉，我最近总是这样。”  
亚特兰忒斯不好意思地在奥尔什方的床上躺下，被子和枕头又软又暖，像巨龙首营地不得多见的冬日暖阳。他曾担心奥尔什方会介意别人使用他的私人用品，而银发的精灵则告诉他不用担心。  
奥尔什方拿了一本书靠在床边阅读，这是一本沉闷无味的古籍，处处散发着藏书阁的霉味。他的思绪很快就跳跃到冒险者的身上。  
伊修加德人多数是精灵族和人族，像亚特兰忒斯这样的奥拉族异国旅人是很少见的，奥尔什方一直都想摸摸他的角和鳞片。当然直接请求的话，亚特兰忒斯是绝不会拒绝的，但是奥尔什方在想这是不是过于唐突。  
“唔！”亚特兰忒斯略带痛苦地呓语，“不要……走……”他似乎做了噩梦。  
奥尔什方替他掖好被子，修长的手指偷偷摸了他的头发。亚特兰忒斯的皮肤像万年不化的冰壁，他的头发则像巨剑深沉的铁灰色。  
就在精灵准备离开的时候，奥拉抓住了他的衣角。  
“不……”他喃喃道，“我没办法……它们……不行……”双手搭上奥尔什方的大腿，像孩子抱紧玩偶一样。  
想不到挚友也有如此可爱的一面，奥尔什方的嘴角忍不住勾起一个弧度，而且是单独的时候。  
亚特兰忒斯半枕在他大腿上，似乎睡得安稳一些了。从上面俯视可以仔细地看清他的鳞片，他细微的伤口。奥拉的角抵着他的腿根，粗糙的角质看起来是会更换的——奥尔什方想，他换鳞的时候会痒吗？亚特兰忒斯的嘴唇很薄，在他梦呓的时候隐约可以看见里面的皓齿，奥尔什方曾经想过亲吻这片薄唇。  
噢，他何曾不想？他肯定自己对于挚友的感情已经超越了“挚友”，也许有些“迷恋”。奥尔什方的情史并非一片空白，在云雾街的酒馆里也有过他风流的身影。他交往过几个很不错的姑娘，热情如火的，温婉善良的，就是没有一个像眼前的人。男性，高大，异乡人，还是拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄。他简直想不出他和那些柔软的女性有什么共同点，但他又重新激起了那种热情，有过之而无不及的热情，对他。  
奥尔什方不得不羞愧地承认自己臆想过度了，他觉得炉火烧得太旺导致他脸颊滚烫。但是他一点都不想挪动半步，就像没有人忍心在猫咪窝在脚上的时候离开。  
他小心地调整着自己和亚特兰忒斯的姿势，好不那么尴尬。冒险者的呼吸喷在他的腿上，透过那条棉布垮裤，挠得他浑身痒痒。奥尔什方觉得糟透了，这是个错误的决定。  
他勃起了。  
奥尔什方惊慌失措，他不可能在挚友离他不到五星寸的地方自慰。底下的性器不争气地充血挺硬，裹在内裤里，在奥尔什方莫须有的性幻想中胀大。  
亚特兰忒斯醒了，或许是因为时间还早，现在起床的话还能吃到塔塔露烤的午餐派。他动了动有些睡僵的脖子，下巴却碰到一个异物。  
“唔……抱歉，我睡太久了。”亚特兰忒斯习惯性地把责任揽在身上。  
“没事。”奥尔什方勉强回答，该怎么掩饰刚才碰到挚友的是自己的性器——不，是为何自己对身为挚友的光之战士产生了情欲。  
亚特兰忒斯也不是什么都不知道——不如说同为男性他第一秒就明白了，他觉得皮肤下的血管中暗潮涌动。多亏了青色的皮肤，他的脸色几乎和平时没有区别。他坐起身来，看着奥尔什方的表情从紧张到缓和再到紧张。他尝到奥尔什方嘴唇上的味道，不知道是不是错觉，他觉得奶茶的醇香还留在上面。  
奥尔什方沉浸在震惊中，以至于他根本就忘了自己该做什么。  
亚特兰忒斯小心地让自己的犄角不碰到奥尔什方瘦削的脸庞，轻轻吮吻着对方的下唇。  
他不否认自己对奥尔什方的感情，只是他从来不愿意说出来，几乎冷若冰山的脸庞平时也读不出喜怒哀乐，因此他愿意把这个小小的秘密藏在心里。  
奥尔什方抵着他的肩膀把他推开，喘着气说：“挚友……我们不应该这样……”  
亚特兰忒斯没有说话，金色的眼睛看着湖蓝色的。  
“你会觉得我是个下流的人吧？”奥尔什方把头别开，“所以，别再嘲弄我了。”  
“……没有。”亚特兰忒斯开口，语气不同平日的随和，带着坚定，“如果我讨厌你，刚才就不会……那样吻你。”  
奥尔什方愣住了，任由亚特兰忒斯把他的头转过来。亚特兰忒斯重新吻了他，过于肉麻的话他讲不出口，只好使用这么直球的方式。  
奥尔什方的心脏砰砰地跳动着，仿佛要跳出胸膛，他和亚特兰忒斯拥抱着，像初尝恋爱滋味的毛头小子。  
“我可以摸摸你的角吗？”奥尔什方小声问。  
“嗯？”轮到亚特兰忒斯愣住了，然后他的嘴唇勾出一个浅浅的微笑，“可以。”  
奥尔什方兴奋地摸着黑色的龙角，像是得了新玩具的孩子。他修长的手指顺着犄角摸到灰色的头发里面，那处角和皮肤接触的地方，亚特兰忒斯就忍不住笑出了声。  
“那是哪里？”奥尔什方不解。  
“是我的耳朵，好痒。”亚特兰忒斯说。  
奥尔什方把头凑过去亲吻亚特兰忒斯的耳朵，两个人在窄小的单人床上扭作一团。亲密的身体接触让他刚平息的欲望又重新点起火来，他腿间的硬物在几次不经意的磨蹭中又勃起顶着内裤。  
“塔塔露小姐应该准备好午饭了吧，那么……”奥尔什方这么说着，准备下床更换衣服掩饰这个尴尬。  
亚特兰忒斯抓住他的手腕，说：“还不是午饭的时候……而且你也已经有感觉了吧？我是说，那里一直放着不处理可以吗？让我来帮你。”  
“唔……啊！不用了，没事的。”精灵的长耳红透了，暴露了他蹩脚的谎言。  
亚特兰忒斯将他按在床上，从嘴唇一直吻到锁骨，再到小腹，虔诚地落下唇印。他解开亚麻色的棉布垮裤，奥尔什方硬挺的性器跳了出来。奥尔什方想要推开他，他说：“别看——求你了！这样……好羞耻。”  
亚特兰忒斯执意低下头去，握住那涨红的器物，嘴唇抵着敏感的头部。他尝到一丝咸腥的味道，但他还是张开嘴将奥尔什方的性器含入嘴中。  
奥尔什方几乎要失声尖叫，这画面太过冲击，他的英雄在他的腿间起伏，用湿热的口腔为他口交。  
亚特兰忒斯小心地不让牙齿碰到口中的肉棒，同时还得注意不让犄角戳到奥尔什方。这导致了奥尔什方不时的挺动会顶到他的上颚或者喉咙深处，引得他干呕几下。奥尔什方被这紧热的地方弄得敏感异常，他看着挚友紧皱的眉头，想要推开。“够了……亚特兰忒斯，停下……我要射了啊，放开……”他咬着下唇，全身的血液都涌到下半身。  
亚特兰忒斯没有听他的，而是将性器含到了最深，被压迫的舌根反射性地弹起来，紧紧裹着性器。  
“呜哇！出、出来了……”奥尔什方把亚特兰忒斯推开的时候，已经开始了射精。白色的浊液从他的舌头上一直喷洒到他的嘴角、脸上，甚至连角上也挂上了几滴。“对不起，对不起。”奥尔什方连忙道歉，拿起身边的衣物给亚特兰忒斯擦掉脸上的秽物。  
完蛋了，挚友肯定会觉得我是变态。奥尔什方此刻恨不得自己跑到大冰壁里冻起来。  
“我没生气……”亚特兰忒斯说，带着一点窘迫，“可以为你做这样的事，我很开心。”  
奥尔什方主动吻了他，这个吻带着色情淫靡的味道，他隔着棉布衬衫抚摸着亚特兰忒斯的鳞片。“那么，我也应该为你做同样的事情，挚友……”奥尔什方翻身将亚特兰忒斯压倒，沿着脖颈处的鳞片挑开了系绳。

奥尔什方是库尔扎斯高悬的太阳，在凛冽的寒风中带来光明和暖意。第一次在巨龙首遇见这位银剑骑士时，亚特兰忒斯就知道。


End file.
